pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style)
Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *New Born Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters Inc.) *Jill - Caillou's Mom (Caillou) *Bill - Caillou's Dad (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Alex Lion Baby (Dangers 7 Little Baby Animals) *Fear - Mike Panda Baby (Dangers 7 Little Baby Animals) *Bing Bong - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Jill's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Dream Director - Mrs. Brinks (Angela Anaconda) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Chef (South Park) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgetters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Alex Lion Baby My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Mike Panda Baby Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Style) - Transcript Gallery Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Alex Lion Baby (Dangers 7 Little Baby Animals).jpg|Alex Lion Baby as Anger Mike Panda Baby.jpg|Mike Panda Baby as Fear Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes Fabulous Dude Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG